The Exception
by Agent Dragicorn
Summary: With their characters, Eli and Nozomi should have been mortal enemies. Yet, they are not. Far from it, in fact.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **So for the benefit of the people that don't follow me on Tumblr, I shall post my message here.**

 **I've decided to start a new story to get me back into the game (and fandom tbh). NPA is way too heavy for me to handle right now so I'm starting on something light, sweet and short. Just a random light idea that popped into my head and I figured, why not?**

 **Besides, I secretly love cliches and I'm sure you all do to kek.**

 **I'll do my best to finish this. I have it all planned out with more details so it should be fine.**

 **Once again, really sorry about NPA. I'll get back to it some day, if this plan works.**

 **For now, please enjoy this light new story ^^**

* * *

Eli put the finishing touches into place for her always neat locker. It wasn't as though she needed to pack it every day; it just became a habit to reorganise everything just before leaving the school. She had just finished her work for the Student Council, just in time for other school clubs to end. With a gentle close of the locker door, she was all ready to go back.

 _Homework in bag, check. Council work, check. Locker, check. Wallet and phone, check. Now it's just..._

"TOJO NOZOMI, GET BACK HERE!"

 _Yep. That's what's missing._

She looked towards the source of the booming voice and saw a flash of purple run past her, followed by their school's senior headmaster shaking with rage from the teachers' room door. Eli waited for the usual phrase that always followed.

"DETENTION, MISS TOJO! 5PM SHARP!"

And when she shared eye contact with the headmaster, she knew that was her cue to get her best friend to said appointment.

 _I suppose it's time to do the homework in school again._

* * *

Ever since she could remember, Nozomi had always been there by her side. According to her parents, it all started when a mischievous, playful yet good natured girl disturbed her during childcare classes. No one could ever get Eli out of her shell, even at present it was difficult for her to open up to people. Yet Nozomi had, at the young age of three. It was no wonder they stuck together throughout, despite them being polar opposites.

Eli had grown up to be the model child. She was talented, well behaved, responsible, intelligent, everything good in this world. Just a tad bit too strict, though. Always opting to stick by her principles and rules, she used to be quick to criticise others which naturally drove a wedge between her and everyone else. It was never her intention to be "mean"; she genuinely wanted the best for others and in her view, it was to ensure that they didn't do the wrong things. But of course, this intention, coupled with her lack of social skills, made it appear completely otherwise. If it weren't for Nozomi always being there, she may have just become a social recluse.

Nozomi was who many thought would have been Eli's mortal enemy. She didn't specifically pick a fight with the rules, but she did whatever she wanted, which usually meant the same thing as a result. Pranks appeared to be her calling in life; teachers always said that if she had channelled her creativity elsewhere, she would have gone far no matter what she picked. Of course, that was always said satirically, even if they did know it was true. Despite it all, she was on good terms with most, since her pranks were harmless and actually pretty amusing, even to the victims. Besides, Eli was her number one target and the uncharacteristic reactions from the Secretary of the Student Council was always entertaining.

Their dynamic was what drew many people in. Through Eli's inability to bring herself to lecture Nozomi, she gradually became less uptight and stringent about the rules. She still did uphold them, just was not as inflexible as before. This naturally helped others to approach her with more ease, albeit still with more admirers than people that actually try to be on a friendly and close level with her. And with Eli keeping Nozomi in check, the playful girl never went too far with her pranks. She was infamous in school throughout the years and everyone flocked around her, knowing her as the fun prankster who would always bring about laughter.

But despite the hordes of people around them, all trying to get their attention, they both knew that no one would ever reach the level of intimacy that they have with each other. They may have warmed their hearts up to a few others, namely another of their childhood friends Nico, but the bond between the two was special.

And Eli knew it was because they were best friends.

* * *

"Really, Nozomi, you should try to stop disturbing the teachers. All it does is land you in detention once again," Eli sighed as they finally left the school.

It was 6pm, which meant that dinner time was approaching. Both of them wanted nothing more than to ravage Mrs Ayase's sumptuous spread once more. With Nozomi's parents always busy or out of town due to work, she had taken to spending most of her time with the Ayases. She was practically a member of their family already, only missing the trademark blonde hair and azure eyes.

"But it's fun! And you know how the headmaster is, he really needs to loosen up. He has too much pent up stress and what better way to release it than to chase after me?" Nozomi chimed. "Besides, if it really bothers you that much, why don't you just stop me, Miss Secretary?"

"You know very well why I can't, and won't," Eli raised a brow.

And Nozomi did. She knew it very well, that Eli simply couldn't bear to stop her from having fun as long as the effects weren't too adverse. (Granted, the headmaster's rising blood pressure may be a slight risk. She should probably lay off him for a while.) However, she just wished that the feelings behind that reason were slightly different. She was used to it, though.

"Because you love me?" Nozomi teases, poking Eli's cheek as they continued their speed walk to the Ayase residence.

"Yes, yes, because I love you. Now come on, Arisa and my dad may just finish all the food if we don't speed up," Eli nonchalantly replied, evidently focusing more on the incessant pangs of hunger.

Nozomi experienced the usual mix of her heart fluttering yet getting stabbed multiple times yet again. She knew that Eli only saw her as a best friend and at this rate, would likely always. It didn't deter her from teasing the blonde, though. Call her a masochist, but Nozomi did enjoy these reactions from Eli. Even if they simultaneously brought pain. She suppressed the sharp pains once more, being an expert at it now after years.

"Well then, looks like I better join them and leave none for you!" Nozomi sped off, leaving Eli surprised.

"Hey, wha- Wait for me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 **"Omg am I seeing things right? Update after 2 days?"**

 **Yes I surprised myself too. Quick update for y'all, don't count on this being a new trend with me.**

* * *

"Tojo Nozomi, get back here!" Eli shouted at the quickly diminishing figure, the two violet ponytails bouncing and swishing around, mocking her.

She sighed as Nozomi disappeared, probably taking refuge in Eli's classroom while waiting for her to join her for lunch.

Eli started her break today with retrieving something from her locker that she needed for a class after lunch. She had thought that she left it under her table, but surprisingly, it wasn't there. Turns out, it was all part of yet another of Nozomi's plans. When she opened the locker door, a popup picture of a ghost sprang into her face, startling her and causing her to let out a (pretty embarrassing) yelp. As though it weren't obvious enough as to who was the culprit, Nozomi stood by the side and just snickered, full on laughing when the deed was done. When Eli had finally recovered from her shock and turned towards the prankster with a stern glare, Nozomi took that as her cue to leave. With her classic "gotta go, bye!", she sped off. Really, for a lazy person like Nozomi, she really did run extraordinarily fast.

Eli dismantled the setup, careful not to completely destroy it (even if she was extremely tempted to) as she knew Nozomi would want them for yet another prank. Even if that girl could afford not just one but a hundred more setups easily. She grabbed her momentarily forgotten lunch pack from the floor and headed to the classroom, after shutting the locker door.

* * *

"So, I'm guessing the prank went well?" Nico questioned with a brow raised.

Nico was the duo's childhood friend, although they only met in primary school. She was one of the rare few that the two had come to really open up to and likewise, they were two of the rare few that Nico could be herself around. She often found herself seemingly playing the role of the kid between a married couple, even if Nozomi was really more childish than her.

"Of course, when does it ever not? Elichi's reaction is always priceless," Nozomi chuckled, remembering the look of horror that flashed across the Russian beauty's face.

Nico didn't miss the hidden meaning behind the fondness in those words. She had known for a long time, perhaps just slightly after Nozomi had realised her own feelings too, that Nozomi felt more than friendship for Eli. But really, just when she had thought that Eli was the most stubborn person she had ever met, Nozomi proved her wrong when she tried to call her out on her feelings. Coupled with the fact that the only thing Eli was dense in was love, Nico always found herself getting frustrated by the two's wishy washy interactions. Which is why she always tried to push them together at any window of opportunity.

"Really, you're just like a primary school kid trying to get the attention of their crush. Only, she isn't just a crush for you," Nico flatly stated, still doodling on her notebook.

"Hm? What're you talking about, we're just friends and will always be, like Elichi would say," Nozomi replied in her usual bubbly tone.

Nico wasn't their friend for over ten years for nothing, though. She easily caught onto the expertly hidden pain behind those words.

"I still don't get why you always try to deny it with me. I may get bad results but the great Niconii is intelligent and perceptive. Even the blind can see your true feelings," Nico remarked as she crossed her arms, full on facing the other girl.

"Wow, I guess Elichi is worse than blind then," Nozomi darkly chuckled. "Besides, aren't you one to talk? How's it going with Maki?"

"Wha- don't change the subject! Geez!" Nico blushed at the sudden diversion.

"Whoa, your face is a red as a tomato! You sure know how to play to Maki's favourites, huh?" Nozomi continued.

"How did you even think of that! Please, someone like me won't ever get along with a proud brat like her!"

"That's what they always say. The burning fire of love can only be ignited with some sparks from friction, yes?"

"I- Argh! I won't waste my time on this. Anyway, my main point here is to tell you to make a move or something. Ask her out for the Homecoming Party."

Nozomi flashed her trademark secretive smile, the one that meant that she was up to something.

"Who says I wasn't already planning on doing that?"

"Does that mean you're finally getting the girl? Have my great words and extreme effort finally gotten through your thick skull?" Nico perked up.

Nozomi decided to ignore the second sentence. "Who says this will change anything?"

Right on time, Eli entered the classroom, effectively cutting the conversation between the two short.

"Geez, Nozomi, that really scared me," Eli lightly bumped her lunchbox on Nozomi's head as she took a seat beside her. "How am I ever going to open my locker again?"

"Heh, don't worry, I'll use my spiritual powers to stop any malevolent attacks on you!" Nozomi struck a pose with her hands, bringing about light chuckles from Eli.

"Yeah, yeah, my knight in shining armour. Just make sure you don't pull this on others with a weak heart," Eli reminded.

"Yes ma'am! I'll only ever plant these in your locker so I only have to protect you," Nozomi teased.

"You two are disgusting. How did someone like me end up with you two as my friends," Nico interjected, unable to continue watching the obvious flirting that was flying right through the two of them.

"Because you love us," Nozomi shot, effectively earning a gag from Nico.

"Anyway, Elichi, don't be afraid to open your locker. My spiritual powers tell me that only good stuff will appear from now on," Nozomi hinted with a slight twinkle in her eye.

* * *

Eli approached her locker cautiously after having finished her Council work. She had half a mind to just pass up on her routine tidying. There was honestly no real need to do so in the first place; cleaning it had just become part of her routine. But it was precisely because it was a habit that she felt like she couldn't give it up. Sighing, she braced herself for the possible surprise inside, knowing full well that after Nozomi's ominous words during lunch, there would definitely be something waiting for her.

She definitely wasn't expecting rainbows and flowers, but that was what she got. A bouquet of roses sprang into her face, literally, while confetti popped and started raining down on her. To say that she was beyond shocked was an understatement; the surprise level from this was even greater than this morning's incident.

"Oops, looks like I calibrated that to go a little too far," the familiar voice she was expecting chimed in from her left.

Eli turned to face Nozomi, face still attached to the bouquet. Nozomi chuckled at the sight that made her heart soar: Eli's huge bewildered eyes, the huge bouquet stuck to the side of her face, confetti dotting her hair and clinging onto her uniform. She would have shown everyone else in school this image to completely shatter their mental image of the Student Council Secretary, but she wanted to be selfish for once.

"Aw, you look more shocked than this morning."

"Well, that's because I really am," Eli responded when she finally regained the ability to speak after a long pause.

"Why, can't I play nice pranks once in a while?" Nozomi cheekily grinned.

"It's more of, what's with the whole setup?" Her question was completely drenched in confusion.

"Why, were you expecting a confession from me?" Nozomi teased.

The reaction she received was unexpected, though. Eli hesitated.

Nozomi felt her heart rate increase and her hopes soar. Her first instinct was to think that Eli _did_ expect a confession from her and perhaps it meant that she wanted it too.

 _No, don't get your hopes up. Just go with the plan._

"Well, I suppose it sort of is..." Nozomi grinned wider as she approached Eli.

Eli seemed to have picked up on the slight shift in Nozomi's mood and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Are you going to mock me for getting confessions by pretend to confess to me?"

"Come on, I have standards for my pranks," Nozomi laughed. "But really, I didn't do this for nothing. Would you like to go to the Homecoming Party with me?"

Nozomi plucked the bouquet of flowers (which Eli had moved away from by now) off her setup and presented it to Eli as she asked.

"Geez, you didn't have to ask in such a flashy way," Eli smiled as she accepted the flowers.

"But I wanted it to be special!" Nozomi sang playfully. "Besides, don't you know about the legend that whoever you dance with for the last song will end up with you for at least three years? So I had to make my partner special!"

Eli laughed. Nozomi could do the strangest things at times. She knew that despite them having been together for their whole lives, the other girl was still afraid that someday, Eli may leave her, just like her parents. She knew exactly how painful loneliness could be, which was why she tried to keep her life so happening all the time. So the loneliness wouldn't eat her up, when Eli couldn't be there with her physically.

"You don't need that dance for me to stay with you," Eli reassured as Nozomi felt her heart flutter. "Now help me clean this up, we need to go back for dinner."

As Nozomi observed how normal Eli was after her invitation, she knew it was the right choice to not raise her hopes.

 _I'll believe in the spiritual powers of that legend then._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Tbh I have a feeling I'm not really nailing their characters right. Some comments on this issue would be great, really. I feel so out of everything ayyy.**

 **Also thanks to everyone that Favourited/Followed/Reviewed! I really appreciate each and every one of them ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

 **Words didn't flow as well this time but I hope it's still a solid chapter. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed!**

* * *

She shouldn't be nervous. It was supposed to just be another fancy party. Given her background, she should have been used to these, tired of them, even. But Nozomi knew that despite all this logic and reasoning, she wouldn't calm down. No matter what the established status of them going together was, she couldn't help but see it romantically.

 _I'm actually going to Homecoming with Elichi... Oh god._

Nozomi grabbed yet another outfit from her massive wardrobe. It had been filled by all sorts of clothes that her parents bought for her, insisting that she wear a new outfit every social event she attended. Personally, she found it ridiculous and knew that they only did that to give themselves an excuse to buy even more items for her. It was all to make up for their lack of presence. Material love, as she coined it. She did try to understand them, though. And at this very moment, she was quite thankful for her million articles of clothing.

Or so she thought. Three hours later, Nozomi hung up the yet another possible outfit in the wardrobe, strongly resisting the urge to just throw everything aside. Being so sloppy and displaying such spoilt behaviour wasn't how she raised herself to be, though.

 _I can't believe it, there's nothing that is even marginally okay for tomorrow in this huge collection?_

Nozomi let out a sound of exasperation and flopped onto her fluffy bed. Deep down, she knew that the problem didn't lie with the clothes. Burying her face into the duvets, she let out a scream to release her frustration.

Then, the heavens blessed her with one of her best ideas yet.

Nozomi smirked.

* * *

"While I'm awfully flattered that you do recognise my flawless fashion skills, must you really call me over in such a manner?" An extremely annoyed Nico half yelled.

Just no more than 15 minutes ago, Nico picked up the phone only to hear the last thing she expected: a crying Nozomi. Under the impression that her childhood friend was in some sort of trouble or was facing a huge problem (which Nozomi later argued that she was), she rushed over to Nozomi's house. Needless to say, her worry was changed into annoyance in a split second when Nozomi opened her bedroom door.

"It's no fun to just give a boring phone call. Besides, I knew you wouldn't come over if I didn't pretend like it was an emergency, which it really is."

"Geez, with those acting skills, you could be a greater actress than me..." Nico mumbled, not intending for Nozomi to hear the compliment.

She did, though.

"Did the great Nico-nii just give me a compliment exceeding the worthiness of the heavens' blessings?" She faked a gasp, hand on chest for the dramatic effect.

"N-no way! I was just grumbling that I could be having my beauty sleep instead of spending my time here after being deceived by you," Nico retorted, slightly flustered.

"Nicochi, it's barely 8pm," Nozomi deadpanned.

"Idols need all the sleep we can get! In future my schedules will be too packed so now I have to catch up on my sleep."

"I don't think that's how sleeping works."

"Are we going to continue with this discussion or should we actually get down to work?" Nico stomped her foot, diverting the topic away from her pending loss in banter.

"Yes, yes. So, you see..."

* * *

Nozomi walked up the familiar porch with a slight bounce in her steps. She wasn't particularly happy; the main emotion overriding all others at that moment was nervousness. She felt so jittery that she had to channel it out in some way. With deep, calming breaths and mental chants of 'it's just a normal party', she rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" A heavenly voice rang out.

She tried to brace herself for the incoming masterpiece, but nothing could have prepared her heart for the beauty that stood before her when the door opened. In front of her stood Eli with her hair tied up in a semi messy bun, a simple yet somehow gorgeous white gown and baby blue heels. The overall outfit was nothing special but that made her seem all the more amazing. She was _that_ effortlessly beautiful.

And while Eli stood there in all her beautiful glory, Nozomi simply gaped like a fish.

"Sorry, I didn't have much time to think about my outfit, so I just did it casually," Eli sheepishly rubbed the back of her perfect long neck.

 _If this is casual then I may just die when you put in the effort._

Nozomi continued unintentionally yet blatantly staring for a while more till Eli noticed. She waved her hand in front of Nozomi's eyes, her face sporting a confused expression.

 _She's so cute. And gorgeous. How is that even-_

She snapped out of her thoughts and cleared her throat, feeling a heat slowly rising up from her neck to her cheeks.

"You look gorgeous."

Nozomi mentally stabbed herself, ripped her body into pieces and dug a hole to bury herself because the ground swallowing her up at this very moment was not enough to hide her.

Eli didn't notice her inner struggle, though. She simply chuckled and complimented Nozomi too. It wasn't purely out of courtesy; Nozomi really _did_ look good. Clad in a daring lush green cocktail dress and a black blazer, she looked smart, sexy and somehow still very much mischievous.

"So... ready to go?" Nozomi questioned.

"Ah, yes, let me just grab my purse," Eli sped walked up the stairs to her room.

As she descended from the stairs (with Nozomi trying hard not to gawk at those deliciously perfect legs), her mother and Arisa came to send them off.

"Bye kids, have fun!"

"Take care of my sister, Nozomi!"

When the both of them winked with a teasing smirk, Nozomi really felt the tables being turned on her. She blushed slightly and led the ever always oblivious Eli to their ride, trying her best to ignore the snickers coming from the living room.

* * *

Nozomi had insisted that their chauffeur send them to school, mainly because she wanted it to really seem like a romantic night out. She didn't say that, of course. The reasoning provided was that if they were to walk to school, they would be all sweaty by then. Plus, walking in heels hurt. Eli figured it did make sense, although she really didn't like the unnecessary attention that she was certain would come along with this.

Which really did. As they stepped out of the limousine (she chided Nozomi on the way for picking the flashiest car possible), a crowd had already gathered around them to see just who were the ones arriving so classily. And when the passengers stepped out to reveal themselves, an even larger crowd formed.

Whispers and murmurs could be heard all around them as the duo walked towards the school doors. From the bits that she could catch, Nozomi deduced that most were either commenting on how the both of them looked really good, or on the fact that the both of them came as each other's dates. She couldn't suppress the feeling of her heart fluttering when she heard speculation about "NozoEli being canon".

* * *

"So are you guys finally together?" Nico questioned suddenly.

Nozomi felt the piece of fruit that Eli just fed her slide down the wrong pipe. She coughed and hacked as Eli gently but furiously patted her back, the panic and concern evident in her voice as she asked if the other girl was fine.

"Really? That's the first thing you ask? Not even a hello before that?" Nozomi wheezed out, still slightly breathless from the prior incident.

"Hello, you both look great but let's keep this short, my awesomeness is dimming yours both combined. Are you?"

They simultaneously rolled their eyes at Nico. Well, it was a question that practically everyone in the room was dying to ask. Their speculations weren't based purely on the fact that the two came together, or even on their usual behaviour with each other. The two had been acting all lovey-dovey throughout: linking arms, feeding each other and flirtatious banter. Anyone with a mildly working set of eyes would have guessed so.

But in truth, they weren't. And Eli exasperatedly told Nico so, too. Nozomi tried not to let the pangs of pain show, though Nico easily saw through it. When Eli went to get more pastries for the them, Nico silently sent the message _Are you okay?_ to Nozomi. All she got was the usual mysterious smile, just accompanied with slightly tired eyes.

"Nozomi! The chocolate fountain is over there!" Eli's excited child-like voice reached Nozomi's ears and she smiled endearingly.

"But Elichi, I'm over here. Who do you love more?" Nozomi teased and at this point, everyone within a ten metre radius had their ears and eyes trained on this exchange.

"You, of course. Which is why I'm bringing you over to my next loved thing. Come on!" Eli put her arm around Nozomi's waist and led her over.

Nico stared at the two's retreating forms incredulously.

 _These two are just confusing me even more._

* * *

Just like the statement "time flies when you're having fun", the whole night flew past Nozomi. She was never more thankful for making a decision in her whole life. Throughout the night, Eli and her did everything that could deem them as a couple. They got food for each other, fed each other, had their usual playful and one-sidedly flirtatious banters and even danced together. She had been slightly hesitant about that last one; while Nozomi was dying to see Eli strutting her moves _with_ her, it was precisely those delicious moves Eli had in her that made Nozomi even more self-conscious. It wasn't just the fact that Eli's dancing really made everyone else around her look like complete amateurs. She was actually more worried about how to prevent her soul from escaping her body the moment Eli danced _with_ and _for_ her.

Which is what really happened. Nozomi had been content with just doing her usual dorky dances and moving her body along as she liked, then Eli came along and started actually dancing with her instead of beside her. She turned Nozomi's body gently to face her and just unleashed all the moves. Nozomi stood rooted to the spot, completely unmoving for a while before a concerned gaze caught her eyes.

"Nozomi? Are you alright?" Eli stopped dancing and held Nozomi's arms, thumbs rubbing circles soothingly.

"Y-yeah..." She trailed off and shook her head, as if shaking the daze out of her head. "Don't stop, you looked way too attractive. Probably why I zoned out."

It was a reflex to say it teasingly, even if she really did mean every single word of it. The slight blush on Eli's cheeks rose her hopes as usual, only to have it brought back down once again by Eli's words.

"Geez, you tease me too much. Come on, let's dance together!"

Somehow, knowing that Eli only saw her as a best friend made her feel more at ease, even if it hurt. They continued dancing through the night, both genuinely having fun, even if one of them couldn't help but feel wistful.

Just like Nozomi had hoped (and honestly expected), they danced together for the last song too, despite it being a love ballad song. As they waltzed together, Nozomi's heart pulled in two different directions, moves as practiced as Eli's steps. As the song ended, she felt more breathless than ever and she knew it wasn't because of the constant moving of her body.

 _At least we have another three years together..._

* * *

The highlight of the party drew nearer as everyone gathered around the bonfire. It was a tradition in their school to light up the bonfire as the last item to symbolise the fiery spirit of the school living on. More than that, though, it was a classic confession time. Yet another legend existed that couples that were formed in front of the bonfire would have a wonderful relationship while it lasted. Naturally, the energy was especially high for that moment.

Nozomi was no exception. Her upcoming plan had her extremely excited and nervous. Never had she done something so huge before. She was practically buzzing on the spot with her constant fidgeting. It didn't go unnoticed by Eli.

"Why are you so fidgety? If anything, I would have thought that would be me in your position now, considering how little light there is out here," Eli teased with a slight tremble in her voice.

"It's a secret~ But are you okay? Do you need a big embrace from Non-tan?" Nozomi teased back in a child-like voice, not wanting to lose at her own game.

Eli's comeback was cut off by the headmaster's booming voice.

"And now, the lighting of the bonfire! Happy Homecoming, everyone!" With that, he threw the lighted torch into the huge pile of wood that stood taller as tall as a house.

Nozomi felt her heartbeat race. The wood caught aflame and blazed on. Cheers were heard amongst students but all Nozomi's ears could register was the quick pulse pounding in her eardrums.

 _Any moment now._

Then finally, what she had been waiting for happened. The sky burst into a sea of colours, filled with unexpected fireworks. Everyone stared up, completely stunned. This had never been a part of Homecoming and such a beautiful sight only made the night even more special.

"Wha..." Eli let her mouth hang open, eyes reflecting the magnificent sight in the sky.

Nozomi's hand on her arm caught her attention, though, and she turned to face the shorter girl.

"I prepared this for you," Nozomi smiled warmly.

It was really well within her means, given her family wealth. True, her parents told her never to splurge, but this was a onetime thing and besides, she did earn the money that she had spent while working for a few months at her mother's company. And when Eli started blushing and getting all flustered, something she hadn't seen in a long time due to the level of comfort between them, she knew it was definitely worth it.

Thought, for someone as spiritual as her, she should probably have known that karma would come back and bite her in the ass.

"TOJO!" That very same voice that haunted her every weekday boomed out and Nozomi knew the other part of her firework surprise had begun.

The sky was now filled with not just bright colours but also with words like "Elichi love", "XOXO Eli", "AE 3 TN" and many more variations. There were even certain dubious images that could appear to look inappropriate painting the sky. Eli gawked up once more, this time stunned for a completely different reason.

"Well, Elichi, looks like I better be running off first. Love you!" Nozomi took off at breakneck speed, with a few teachers hot on her tail.

A few beats passed before the whole situation finally registered in Eli's brain. She flushed red in embarrassment and anger.

"NOZOMI!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Phew. I hope this story isn't too draggy. We're getting to the juicier bits soon ;) Please let me know what you think of it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

 **To all my readers, both old and new, so sorry for not updating as often as you all would like. Every message, every follow, every favourite that I've received has really fueled me on and I thank you all for that. Even the really silent readers because just knowing that my stuff are being appreciated keeps me going. So here's my word that I will try harder to update even faster and produce a story worthy of all your love.**

 **Thank you so much!**

* * *

Eli had expected there to be some sort of commotion surrounding the Homecoming Firework Prank, but the reception she received on Monday was completely off the scale.

"Harasho..." She mumbled as she finished explaining to yet another a now disappointed group of students that "NozoEli did not exist in the romantic sense".

That was the 6th group that she had replied and she had just set foot on campus grounds less than 5 minutes ago. What was worse was that most students were just standing off by the side, evidently talking about her and Nozomi. She sighed in exasperation and swept her bangs up, only to feel them bounce back down in place, a habit of hers. Her best friend had definitely outdone herself with that prank and now she was left to deal with the consequences.

"Lively, aren't they, Elichi?" The voice that always brought about trouble rang from behind her.

Eli shot the contrastingly chirpy girl a tired look, eyes conveying silent pleas of help. Nozomi simply chuckled at the sight.

"Come on, help me out here. Everyone has gotten the wrong idea!"

"And how would you like me to do that? Make another announcement using more fireworks? Should I have 'friends 4eva' this time? 'NozoEli BFF' does have a nice ring to it," she put a finger on her chin, pretending to contemplate over this new idea.

"No, no more fireworks," Eli hastily stopped her best friend before a solid idea could actually manifest from this. "I think explosives should be something we stay away from."

"Relax, it's not like I blew anything up."

"You sure blew things out of proportion, though," Eli mumbled.

"Anyway, just leave them be, Elichi. You worry too much. Rumours will die down after a while as long as there's no new news. So stay out of trouble!" Nozomi winked and left for class.

Eli simply gaped at her retreating form, unable to respond to the sheer irony and audacity that was laced in that leaving statement.

* * *

"So there's really nothing going on between the two of you? No progress in this relationship at all? _Nothing_?" Nico grilled one last time, not wanting to comprehend the truth.

She couldn't believe that nothing had changed between her two friends. There wasn't even a shred of awkwardness that could indicate some realisation of her feelings on Eli's part. It was as if the whole incident was just another one of Nozomi's tiny pranks. Which, Eli really did seem to think so.

"For the last time, yes. It was just another of Nozomi's pranks again. Really, she needs to stop causing trouble," Eli shook her head disapprovingly.

"Why don't you just ask her to stop, then?" Nico questioned.

 _Come to think of it, why does Eli, Miss Standoffish-No-Nonsense-Rules-Are-Life allow Nozomi to run rampant?_

Nico recalled the many times in which Eli would put a stop to others' misbehaviour. Every time she caught someone in the middle of a wrongdoing, she would chide them. Her reputation as the uptight, aloof Student Council member was solidly backed up. And yet, her best friend was the most infamous student amongst the teachers. It was always a known fact that Eli would only scold Nozomi if she went overboard, but no one seemed to realise that Eli stopped many others even when their pranks were mild in comparison. Eli letting Nozomi off the hook was somehow as natural as the sky being blue; no one questioned it because it was just like that.

And that was the key to the solution of Nico's problem. Well, Nozomi's and Eli's really, but she figured that it was in her duty as the Awesome Matchmaking Best Friend to make this her problem too.

"I don't know. She just has so much fun with all this and everyone else seems to get a good laugh from it too. I would hate to ruin her fun, you know?" Eli's answer jolted Nico out of her head.

"That has never stopped you from stopping anyone else. What makes her different, then?" Nico pressed on.

"She's my best friend. I'd hate to see her upset even more than I hate wrongdoings. Besides, she's just having some fun," Eli said firmly, as if she was brainwashing herself.

Nico sighed. She knew how stubborn her blonde buddy was. This reasoning was probably her rational side covering up those feelings of hers, making her actions which should have been a flashing signboard that she had feelings for Nozomi, seem like just a friendly and considerate gesture. But Nico was nothing if not persistent. She as determined to get Eli to realise her feelings and Nozomi to just spit hers out already. Just as she was about to push even further, the other character of this unnecessarily long and dramatic love story appeared.

"Elichi, I brought your lunch! None for you, sorry Nicochi," Nozomi cheerfully bounced to them, which was hardly ever a good sign.

The two classmates narrowed their eyes in suspicion, but one look at Nozomi's too innocent expression and tight lips and they knew that there was no way she would spill anything.

"It's fine, my food tastes better than yours," Nico drawled absentmindedly as she took her lunch box out.

"I beg to differ, you can't be the best at everything," Nozomi teased, knowing that Nico's statement was probably true, though.

"I have cooked for three little devils with extremely differing tastes for the past decade of my life. If that isn't enough for me to be somewhere at the top of the cooking pool, I'll never be a super idol. Which I will be, so there's that. Also, yes, I agree that I can't be good at everything. I'm extremely bad at Math," Nico finished her word vomit as she lifted up an egg roll to her mouth.

The other two simply stared at said girl in surprise, shocked that the proud and confident girl had actually admitted to being lousy at something.

"Did you just..."

"...Admit that you're not good at something?" Nozomi finished Eli's sentence.

 _Pfft, completing each others' sentences. And they think they're totally not in love._ Nico rolled her eyes subtly.

"Knowing your flaws and admitting to them is a quality which all idols must possess to be successful. Besides, Math isn't important nor relevant to me. I'm still the best at so many other things. God can't make a person too perfect, you know? So he gave me some flaws here and there to make me more human," she waved her chopsticks around while Nozomi and Eli simply shook their heads knowingly.

"Anyway, you should eat up, Elichi. I got up earlier this morning specially to make it for you," Nozomi flashed her Cheshire grin.

An ominous chill ran down Eli's spine and she wondered if she could reject the packed lunch without hurting Nozomi's feelings. Her stomach eradicated those thoughts from her brain the moment Nozomi opened the lunchbox up, though. The sumptuous sight of Nozomi's famed omurice lay before her.

 _I have the perfect best friend,_ she thought happily.

Nozomi poured the sauce on Eli's stuffed omelette slowly, the liquid appearing to fall at a much slower rate than usual. Eli chalked it up to her hungry state messing with her brain. After spending pretty much 15 years together, though, she should have realised that whenever something seemed off with Nozomi, there was definitely something off.

She scooped up a huge spoonful of the egg and rice and shoved it into her mouth eagerly. It took a while for the taste to fully wash over her tongue, and a few more moments before her brain finally registered it. And when it did, she wished that it really hadn't.

Eli's expression curled up in disgust as she spat out the disgusting combination of omurice and caramel sauce. She reached for her bottle, desperately gulping down the liquid to purify her taste buds. And while she was currently trying to salvage herself from this dire situation, Nozomi simply sat beside her, laughing her head off while Nico shook her head once more, ignoring the two's antics.

The look of pure hatred and anger Eli directed to Nozomi had her laughter trailing off, though. The prankster inched away from the dark aura emanating from Eli, before bolting out of the classroom.

"TOJO NOZOMI!" Eli screamed at the imaginary dust clouds left behind from Nozomi's quick escape.

She huffed and stared daggers at the contaminated omurice, crossing her arms and leaning back in anger. Nico simply watched the whole exchange in amusement.

"Still think it's okay to leave her rampaging around?" Nico smirked.

Just as Eli was about to answer, the familiar head popped into their classroom from the side of the door.

"Your proper lunch is in the other package. Love you, Elichi! Don't be mad!" Nozomi sped off after that statement, leaving behind imaginary dust clouds once more.

Eli looked to where Nozomi had been seated just moments earlier and true enough, another set of omurice was there, this time with the proper sauce. She smiled endearingly at the perfectly packaged lunch, with a sticky note containing the message 'The only sweet thing I like is your love. So get sweeter with this! Have a good lunch!' Really, Nozomi came up with the best pranks and methods to curb the aftermath.

"Yes, it's definitely okay."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Huge apology to some people who may have thought that NozoEli are finally canon in this story. There's a clear reason for me doing this and hopefully this chapter answers that question partly =w=**

 **Thank you to everyone that reviewed, all your messages have really touched me! I really treasure every one of them ^^**

 **Let me know your thoughts on this new one!**

 **Also, if anyone has any prank ideas, feel free to share them hehehe.**


End file.
